


Windpipe

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean most people know that your windpipe gives you the oxygen you need to live, including me. But most don't find that out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windpipe

You don't know how much you need oxygen until you don't have it anymore. And you especially don't know how important your windpipe is for giving you oxygen until it's not working anymore. I mean most people know that your windpipe gives you the oxygen you need to live, including me. But most don't find that out the hard way.   
  
I just did.   
  
I mean, put something short, like me, the height of a 10 year old girl, and skinny, who weighs less than said girl, against some bullies on the football team. It's not going to turn out pretty. They like to use those muscles for more than throwing balls and tackling on the field. And most of the time, they're using them on me. I've got the bruises to show for it, but no one ever took me seriously.   
  
Maybe they will today, after finding my dead body. I'm trying to gasp for air through my damaged trachea, but it's a futile attempt. Even as I lay on the ground, my vision growing black, everything else slowly numbing, they;re still kicking my, hurling insults down at me. Ah well, at least I get to escape this hell I've been living in.   
  
Frank Iero died at 15, killed by bullies in highschool. During the trial, they said he deserved it.


End file.
